The Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard defines an interface, called the X2 interface, for assisting communication between eNodeBs (eNBs). Typically, the X2 interface connects neighboring eNBs in a peer-to-peer fashion to perform functions like mobility management (e.g., handovers), load management (e.g., overload condition), reporting of general error situations, and eNB configuration updates. For handling such functions, this interface uses protocol stack that includes Stream Control Transmission Protocol (SCTP)/GPRS tunneling protocol (GTP), internet protocol (IP), and Ethernet to exchange data packets between eNBs.
For instance, a source eNB composes the X2 messages, after which the messages are encoded using Abstract Syntax Notation (ASN.1) compression. The SCTP/IP/Ethernet stack add the corresponding headers to the ASN encoded messages, after which the messages are routed through the physical communication medium (i.e. cables, switch and other intermediate nodes etc.). Upon receiving the ASN encoded messages, a target eNB may decode the corresponding header of SCTP/IP/Ethernet stack and then perform ASN1 decompression to obtain the actual X2 message. The limitation is that the X2 messages routed using the SCTP/IP/Ethernet stack may require complex encoding/decoding chains that results in unnecessary X2 interfacing delay. A given eNB may typically have approximately 20-30 neighboring eNBs at a time, each of which will require a configured X2 route with each of its neighbors, which requires a large and error-prone configuration, and which further consumes a large amount of routing state to be maintained in the network. Additionally, as the number of eNBs in a network tends to fluctuate as networks are extended, reconfigured, and maintained, a huge administrative overhead is thus created for maintaining such static X2 routes.